


Rabbits In A Field

by InkyCreatures



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Arguments, Established Relationship, M/M, Pooka Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Púca | Pooka, Sleepy Cuddles, not real death, sexy stuff in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:06:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCreatures/pseuds/InkyCreatures
Summary: Jack is acting strangely familar.Bunny is feeling offended at the use of old pookan rituals.Pitch has discovered something that Manny had no right to hide in the first place.This story is set about 15 years after the movie, Jack and Bunny have been together for about 10 or so years.





	1. Lonely

Lonely

In the day, the warren was filled with colour. Stained with more colours than the sky contained, streams flowing through with calm power behind gentle ripples and it was rare to not hear googies rushing through the taller lush grass. Jack hadn't thought it could change much when the moon took it's place in the sky and sent the sun elsewhere. He wasn't even quite sure before now that night came to the Warren. Aster was not a fan of the dark so it was presumed among Guardians that he simply got what little sleep he did in the burrow. Before him and Jack had become close, the guardians were unsure if Aster just flopped down wherever he was to sleep, never having seen anything resembling a home. 

Now that the night's shadow had been draped over the enchanted place, Jack saw so much more than flowers and streams. The stones he walked on, placed by Bunny to avoid ice spreading to more sensitive plants, they glowed. A bright greenish blue, paths laid across the warren to the most usual resting spots of the pair. He traced these paths with his eyes but found himself stumped at a fork. One path led to the vegetable garden, one led to Bunny's burrow and the other... well Jack had never noticed it before. The glow on the rocks was less intense, faded compared to the ones usually used. Jack let out a curious hum before jumping to the faded rock, following a path not taken often.

Unlike the majority of the warren, this place was not maintained well. Egg flowers grew rampant but not like the ones in the main warren, not in neat lines and pulsing colours. These ones were pale in comparison and had thorny stems dug into the ground. buds even burst from between the stones, so Jack called for the wind to assist as he floated gently over the stones. Then, he saw them. For a moment he was confused, had he gotten turned around at some point? A burrow, no, at least five Burrows were built against a small hill. Each one was at some level of progress, the circular doorways dug out and some even had a main chamber. Grass and moss had mangled their way into the structures, almost making a door which the burrows were lacking. Jack's face scrunched in confusion as he looked further down what could be called a small cliff face, the markings for doors had been made at least ten more times yet left unfinished. He turned his eye back to the most finished burrow and cocked his head at the symbol that resided above the entrance. A symbol he had seen many times as his... friend had signed his works with it, "Bunnymund".

Jack flew back, not willing to be cut by the thorns of the wild Egg flowers. He took back to walking when he reached the fork again, not wanting the wind to start some early pollination or anything that would make Bunny mad. While he hadn't known about them, it wasn't too odd to find something unexplained in the Warren, he could usually just ask Bunny but this... This felt bad. The unfinished burrows made him think of the fact that, however much the Guardians cared for him, Bunny was alone. Aster hadn't been a human when he had become a spirit, he hadn't been a normal rabbit, he was a Pooka. The last of them, the remainder of a genocide. Jack had always assumed he came to Earth knowing that, but it appears Hope had it's claws in the rabbit's shoulders.

"Jack?"  
He looked up in surprise at the sleepy call of his name to find the rabbit himself. He was sat on his haunches with a sleepy glaze over usually bright green eyes. "I heard you come in but you don't usually take that long to get to the burrow" he then stopped, eyebrows furrowing as he glanced around "What were you doing?" He asked, suspicious of a coming prank. "I just took my time, you know I've never been in the warren when it's nighttime" Jack said, turning to look at the false stars painted on the roof of the large underground cavern. Aster didn't look up but his fears were calmed as he relaxed. "What d'ya need then Mate?", Jack had to mentally recall what he why he was actually sent to the warren for a moment. "Ah! Tooth needs your help with something, she was too embarrassed to use the northern lights so she sent me" Jack smiled as the sleepy rabbit scratched behind his long ears. "Sheila couldn't wait until sunrise at least?" Bunny quipped, grunting at Jack's response of "Time Zones". "Come in for a cuppa first?" Aster asked, gesturing towards his burrow with a sheepish look. Jack smiled, "Sure" he said before kissing the rabbit on the side of his mouth.

Jack was sat down at the low table with a mug of hot chocolate while Bunny leaned against the wall with his own cup of tea. Jack raised his eyebrow at the cup he was given, white Kangaroos in Christmas hats and scarves, "North, I swear he should get award for world's best Possum Stirrer" Bunny explained. It earned him small chuckle, "It's pretty cute Boomer". The rabbit stuck out his tongue at the younger spirit before moving towards him, placing his barely drunken tea on the table. He wrapped his slender arms around Jack's shoulders, heavily placing his chin on the clothed shoulder. Jack took a sip of his drink before turning and placing a kiss on the white muzzle, using a free hand to gently scratch at the fluff on his cheek. A soft chattering escaping Bunny's mouth as his eyes slowly shut. Jack rolled his eyes with fondness as he leaned his head against his partner.  
Tooth's mural could wait a bit until Bunny woke up a little, I'm sure the fairies would have cleaned off most of the bird crap by then anyway.


	2. Tunnels

Running through the tunnels was almost an exciting adventure. Mostly it was Jack and Bunny racing through the dim-lit hole from one side of the earth to the other, the wind whistling in the chamber behind them. The rare time, they were rushing to their destination without word on the wind of an emergency. Now, Jack was letting him self float on a gentle breeze as Bunny walked in a two legged gait, strolling through. He had a leather-bound sketchbook in his hands, grumbling as he flicked through the pages and colour swatches. The younger spirit leaned back as if reclining on the wind as his eyes searched the cave for anything to spike his non piqued interest. 

Jack's eyes widened, he had always assumed the tunnels were lit, albeit dimly, by the same unnatural sources that lit the warren. Instead the tunnel appeared to be lined with orange and yellow flowers that grew brighter as they walked past, His eyes lit up with amazement and he drew in closer to look more intensely. Bunny's soft footfalls stopped shortly after, a soft chuckle escaping him. "From my home... I managed to have a few seeds stuck on my work clothes" His voice was low, as he crouched and pet a delicate petal with a single finger, making a streak of intense colour from the centre to the petals of the plant. "You?... In.. Clothes?!" Jack mocked genuine amazement but in reality he couldn't picture it, did his tail stick out of his trousers or? "Oi, at least I don't dress like a dag" Bunny smiled, pulling at the material of Jack's coat. He looked down at the worn-thin coat, perhaps he needed to snatch another off someones clothes line but he felt a strange connection with the washed out blue. 

Bunny put his hands on his knees to get up but then looked to Jack with a small smile on his lips. He sat back down, plucking an orange flower after a quick consideration between the colours. He held it close and started whispering in a sweet musical tone that Jack could never hope to understand but knew it was the Pooka's native language. Aster then held the flower at his chest, using his thumb to gather the glowing pigment. Jack saw those eyes, greener than any plant could ever hope to achieve, melt into pools of velvet. He used his free hand to pull the strands of white away from Jack's face, before expertly using three strokes of his thumb to paint. Jack took in a breath when he realised that Bunny was replicating the flower pattern on his own forehead. Aster wiped his paw off on his thigh, looking sheepishly at Jack. "Not anything serious, just a... declaration thing. Teen bucks and does used to do" His gaze was wary and his posture wavering. Jack stood and threw his arms around furry shoulders, avoiding rubbing his forehead.

Bunny tugged him up, letting out a cough of embarrassment before tugging Jack along. "I hope Tooth doesn't mind the leisure walk" The younger spirit joked as he swept up the larger hand. Suddenly he was being pulled along at a faster pace, Jack laughing as he was let go off so Bunny could break into a faster four legged sprint. "If we wanna get there in good light we might have to move past your speed" Bunny quipped as he sped up past his partner.His partner however, was not as easily beaten as the other guardians and sped with the wind streaming behind them like a roaring audience. 

\----- 

As usual, they left the tunnel in a skid, trying not to knock into each other as the cavern bottle-necked into a smaller area opening to the heat of India. Jack felt a rush of steam escape from his body as the thin layer of protective frost lifted from his skin. Aster stopped short, body rigid as he looked out from the tunnel in a lookout posture. He stiffened as he leaned forward, body in a straight line as he started to move towards the ruined mural. This one had been in beautiful conditions, made shortly after Jack had become a guardian as an apology for the 300 years spent alone. Symbols of hope, wonder, memories, dreams and joy blending into each other to form a barrier for the children of earth and spirits. Jack felt his frozen heart crackle in response to the current state of it, stained down with black and white. "Can you believe this?" Bunny growled as he pulled out his supplies, nose wrinkling at the strong scent of mint. Jack wasn't so sure that the cleaning agent Tooth had mentioned wasn't just concentrated toothpaste from the washed out look of the surviving painting. "What? That a bunch of spirit birds took a liking to your painting skills?" Jack asked, reaching a hand between Aster's ears to scratch the fur there. 

Aster let out a quiet huff, his right ear turning as a greeting when the beating of wings grew closer. "Oh Bunny. I didn't think it could be so bad! The Fairies tried their hardest but I think it just made it worse!" Her voice tinkled like the water running down the steep cliffs, her eyes were watery and her hands clasped together in worry. "Don't worry Sheila, nothing could've been done. Anyway it was probably in the market for some sprucing up." He said gruffly as he pulled the large brushes from their leather case. Jack pulled his hand away from bunny's fur, patting the strands back into their original placing. Tooth's eyes gazed at her friend, magenta eyes suddenly full of a strange confusion.

Jack walked about on top of the cliff while Bunny worked on the cliff face, occasionally letting a misting of gentle snow dust over him. All the while Tooth was fluttering about the snow sprite, holding a delicate hand to his cold skin with her own burning touch. "Toothiana, Queen, feathery love of my life. I. AM. FINE" He enunciated, grabbing her gently by the elbows as he pulled her closer to the ground. She put the knuckle of her finger in between her teeth, looking quickly between the two visitors. "Oh okay, I just..." Her gaze slipped to bunny, a worried look glancing over her soft features. Her head turned quickly to the main palace, crest feathers whipping Jack right in the face. She turned to smile before fluttering off. Jack looked over the cliff to peek at Bunny who seemed to shared the look of worry as paint effortlessly brushed over rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading.  
> My Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voidish-creatures  
> I post art there but could take suggestions for writing,


	3. An Argument Breaks

When Bunny finally packed up his supplies, it was well past sunset, giving the palace an eerie purple hue. Aster look up at the mural. Originally it had taken him about three weeks to paint the rock wall, never mind making the wall smooth enough. It was half done, base colour making the figures look awkward and inhuman... well more inhuman than usual. He thought this as he looked down to the paw grasping a brush, course wiry fur on top with impossibly soft fur between the pads of his hands. It was then that he felt a gust of frosted wind blow soothingly through his fur and a deep soothing voice asking, "You ready to go home bun?"

Aster followed behind Jack who was eager to get back to the burrow, flipping and whooping towards the tunnel. Bunny followed behind on four legs, purposely going slow to watch the delicate movements of his partner. As they entered, Bunny looked to the glowing flowers chiding himself for performing that silly little ritual, he shouldn't be promoting that kind of behaviour. Blue eyes were turned on him, already a few meters away from the entrance to the tunnel. He landed on the ground, cocking his head at the slow moving rabbit. Aster's heart in one motion seemed to sing and clench in terror. 

He rushed ahead not wanting to push anything else with a chase, he overtook and sped to the warren, leaving Jack in dust. Jack laughed, sounding like the wind itself as he tried to keep up. Bunny could hear his own thrumming pulse in the ears , muscles burning as they compacted and released. He had thought that the beat of his heart could deafen the worry, the ache of hurt and the slight bit of offended he felt. It didn't. The thoughts chased him just as Jack did, burning at his heels with a fierce coldness. The chill of ice thrilled through his heels into his still burning heart.

They reached the warren in much quicker than they had gotten to the Fairies Palace. Aster slowing as he walked onto the lush grass that had crawled into the edges of the tunnel, Jack coming barrelling into him at a much quicker pace. He laughed into the blue-grey fur, pulling himself up by sturdy shoulders. "I guess you win again" Jack sighed, running his fingers over tense leg muscles. "Hm? Oh yeah..." Bunny mumbled as he looked back towards to darkening tunnel, flowers no longer roused by the presence of a being. Bunny looked at his partner, so happy and full of hope, it burned his throat as the words slipped from his lips. "We need to talk".

Jack's heart dropped, the coating of ice cracking beneath the weight of worry that blossomed with those dreaded words. His heart thrummed in his chest as they walked silently to the dark warren. Bunny looked down to the glowing rocks, his ears pressed firmly against his neck. Jack gulped, Bunny didn't get sad, he got angry. He ran over the things he did that day in his mind, trying to figure out what he did wrong.

When they reached the burrow, Jack was sat in the same seat as usual, the cup still on the handmade table. Bunny closed the door behind him, coming to sit at the low seat, looking to his partner. "Jack... I get what you're trying to do but it... it's not necessary." Bunny started, tapping his black claws against the hard wood of the table. "What? What do you mean?" Jack asked, his voice raising an octave in fear. "If North gave you some kind of book or something, I don't even know if that kind of information was even saved..." Bunny covered his face with one large paw, "It's nice... but at the same time, Jack, it hurts". The younger spirit felt more confused then the time he had been raised from the ice. Bunny looked at the amount of confusion on his partners face, "I'm not playing here Jack, the pooka stuff. The grooming, the cleaning, the chases. It's. Not. Okay". Jack stood up from his seat "Excuse me? I haven't done anything like that!" furrowing his brow and putting his hands on the table. "Oh please, I thought maybe it was just a coincidence. Then you scented me in front of Tooth!" Aster stood at full height, making himself look bigger. "I didn't do anything! You.. urg... Whatever! I'm out of here!" Jack shouted as he turned out of the room, "Fine! Come back when you grow up!".


	4. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really expecting people to enjoy this!  
> A reminder that my Tumblr is https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voidish-creatures  
> I may be making art for this fanfic.

Jack didn't stop flying, the wind whipped him about in response to his blooming anger. Making him stumble through the usually welcoming air, hitting the ground a number of times. He flew until his feet hit the arctic, barely making it onto the ice, one foot slipping into the freezing water. He shuddered it off, the water becoming one large crystal of ice coating his leg. He growled at it, stomping his foot down, smashing the ice into shards. His eyes watered, tears tinkling onto the ice covered ground. He looked around the barren wasteland, wanting to punt something into the sea but all he saw were... Rabbits. No, not rabbits, Hares. Their black eyes stood out in the sea of white, staring intently at what may be a predator. 

Jack dropped, sending a flurry of snow into the air as he flopped onto the ice coated earth. His eyes squinted against the brightness that invaded his eyes, pulling up an arm to shield against the sun. He felt the sob before he heard it, rumbling in his chest to his sternum. The muscles in his throat burning from the yelling that still soured his tongue. With his eyes closed, it was a surprise when a cold mouth was pressed against his hair. He turned onto his side, looking up at his assailant. A young arctic hare, trying to groom his hair. Jack went onto his stomach, bowing his head to allow the rabbit to continue. "I can't believe Bunny, like what is his problem" He spoke softly to the hare who continued snuffling his hair. "I wouldn't ever try to imitate that stuff! I don't even know what most of it is!" He said with a kind of breathless annoyance. "Maybe he just... didn't want to be with me anymore." He shuddered as the words came out, "Other's told me he was too much out of my league, I should've listened. I shouldn't have pushed him into this, he probably didn't even want it from the start". Tears dripped down his face, creating a mirror of ice on the ground. Suddenly his hair was tugged roughly and there was a honk of surprise, followed by the silent sound of soft non-padded feet against snow.

"I'd say that would be true" The voice sent Jack's body curling, his hand reaching out quickly for his staff but it was grasped before he could. He leapt off the snowy ground, readying himself for unarmed battle. The shade stood in front of him, smirking as he twirled the well known staff in his thin hands, disregarding the young guardian completely. "Pitch" Jack hissed out, keeping his gaze fixed on the ancient spirit. "Hmm? Oh yes, dear... little.. Jack" Pitch looked to the spirit as his name was spoken, speaking to him like one might a child. "I was simply farming about, animal fear isn't much to feed off but it can be... a nice little alarm system" He grinned, sharp teeth showing against his greying skin. Jack rolled his eyes, "Look just give me back the staff, you know as well as I do that I don't need it" He reached out a pale hand. Pitch looked at it, raising a hairless eyebrow. "Still, problems in the love life? If I remember correctly, Pooka were quite adequate in that field, so maybe you're just a dud" Pitch chuckled, still twirling the staff effortlessly. 

"Like you can talk" Jack scoffed, leaping forward to grab the staff. Pitch turned just in time for the wood to barely graze Jack's fingers. "Oh on the contrary, I was married very happily before I was widowed" He turned again, inspecting the staff. "Hm it seems your little stick has started growing? Perhaps all the time you spend in that filthy furbags little home in the ground" Pitch growled out. Shadows seemed to drool from his cape onto the snow, dripping around Jack's ankles. "Let go of me you over-compensating shadow" Jack shrieked, sending a blast of cold air towards the restrainer. He tried to use the wind as the shadow quickly slipped up his body, binding his knees and arms into place. "Now... Jackson Overland, we have some unfinished business, two accounts of it if I remember correctly". The snow white world was replaced by darkness.

Travelling through shadow, was like burning molasses passing over your entire body, a slow emergence. Jack couldn't tell when they had arrived because his eyes were shut tight against the burning sensation that lingered on his skin. He only knew he was on solid ground once more when Pitch began to monologue again. "You know Jack. I was surprised. Lunar did a grand job hiding you from me" He turned on the winter spirit with a grin. Jack was about to roll his eyes when he noticed Pitch was no longer in possession of his staff, "Oh don't worry, I left it in the care of your little friend back there" Pitch laughed. "You know, Lunar wanted to keep you and that Rabbit apart. Even causing that Blizzard he's so blustered about. I thought it strange but I'm sure he has his reasons" The shade continued, adding in a laugh whenever necessary. Jack looked at him intently, he knew that Pitch could manipulate the truth but the words felt strangely right.

"Revealing your form will be fun, I promise! For me at least" Pitch let out a sinister whisper of a laugh, golden eyes pinned at the frost spirit. "True form? Have you gone mad in boredom Pitchner?" Jack snarled from his binds. There was no give within the shadows, even his frost could do nothing against the ever moving form. Pitch smiled gleefully, a small but deathly sharp blade appearing in his lithe hands. Jack swallowed, throat clenching with dryness. The blade was fit under his chin, drawing a thin line of blood from his ear to the next. Pitch seemed to shiver in excitement as he grasped the knife. "Maybe, oh maybe. If I make you transform. I could make you one of my own. That would drive that Bunnymund up the wall, wouldn't it?" He almost giggled, giddy with his own thoughts.

Jack watched Pitch for a long while, only catching glimpses of his bright orange eyes when he was pacing the cavern. Jack felt the fear burn bright in his chest and he knew that Pitch must've been having his fill of fear as time drew out. The thin cut gave droplets of blood much colder than the air around them, steam rolling off as they melted into pinkish water. He was going to die. He was going to die and the last thing he did was argue about a misunderstanding. Why did they both have to be so stubborn, Bunny hadn't even been yelling yet. He chided himself the entire time as he watched the light move around the room.

"Jaaaack"came a hushed tone from the room, he was approached once again by the shade. The room seemed to crumble, revealing lights that shone through the room. What he could describe it as was an office. The room was in usual grey stone, it only holding a crude desk and chair. Books lined the room, papers dropped about the room like they had been scattered by Pitch's own walking. In the centre of the room was a circular clearing, and beneath Jack a deep black cauldron collecting the pinkish fluid of melted blood. Jack's throat clenched as he caught sight of the blackened blade.

Pitch approached the younger spirit, his shivering more prevalent. "It has always been my greatest achievement to have leave that rabbit alone in this cruel universe. I am ever so pleased to do it again" Pitch whispered into an ear as his knife moved from the base of Jack's neck to his chin. Jack made a little gasp of a noise, his heart clenching for Bunnymund more than himself. The knife was so sharp he barely felt it until the blood began to stream down his chin, soaking into his clothes. He felt his eyes close in weakness as his hands disappeared from his body, his entire form turning to nothing but fresh snow.


	5. Shame

Bunny opened a tunnel in the arctic, popping his head out to have a look for the usual blue of Jack's coat. He had done this in a number of places now and the burning worry feeling was growing in his chest. He was about to pop back down the tunnel when he saw something... odd. There was a group of white hares sitting in a strange formation, almost in a line and then a semicircle. He approached the hares, trying to ignore the cold leaking through the thick fur of his feet. The hares were tucked into their spherical forms to conserve heat but through their immense fluff, Bunny could see something that made his lungs empty. Jack's staff was huddled under them and Bunny knew that could only mean bad things.

From where he was, it would be faster to tunnel to North's workshop then go back to the warren so he opened the tunnel, racing on baited breath as he shot through the frosted cavern. At that moment he had never cursed North's damn magic than ever as he was popped up outside the north pole's residence. He rushed in the door, leaving it open as he raced to the globe. He heard a Russian in confusion as he kicked the northern lights on. "What is going on? Old friend?" North asked as the lights shot into the sky, "Jack is... Jack is gone" He panted lifting the staff. North's eyes widened and he grasped the staff, as if checking if it was real. "I... I he's gone?", "What no! Not like that! He just.." Bunny hissed as the thought send ice shards down his bloodstream. "He just... Something has happened to him! He-" Bunny looked suddenly at the staff, a black smear draping up from the base.

Tooth had just flown in, a flurry of fairies following behind when the barrage of swears and curses left Bunny ending with one chilling word, "Pitch". Tooth fluttered down faster than she ever had. "Pitch? He's back?" came from her mouth as her fairies chirped in distress. Sandy slipped in, his sand making harsh noises as he made shapes in quick succession. "Pitch has Jack" North whispered making Aster whimper as he covered his own face. "How could this happen" Tooth whispered, holding her delicate hands to her face and turning to the Easter Bunny. "We.. we had an argument. He sped off and when I went to get him, all I found was his staff" Aster whimpered into his hands. "We have to get him, right now" He said, moving his paws from his face. "We have no idea why or what Pitch wants him for" Tooth whispered , her fairies hushed beside her. "That's the point! Pitch could be corrupting him as we speak!" North spoke loudly, his voice bellowing across the vastness of the workshop. 

They prepared quickly, Aster was extremely glad he had put his boomerang holsters on before leaving for Tooth's this morning. He would have to dig into the stash of egg-bombs at the pole, the older models he had ditched for North to mess with, Tooth simply had a dozen fairies bring her swords to her while North raided the armoury for everything and anything. Sandy sat in the middle of it all, floating in a space of his own. He looked up to the moon, a bright beam in the sky and he felt once again a deep shame burning the sand at his core. He turned away from the sight and readied his whips. He pulled down a snow globe from North's desk, crashing it into the ground... he knew where they were.

====

When the guardians had slipped through the disorientation-causing portal which even Bunny didn't complain about, they were greeted with a grand hall. The hall was all in dark browns and a painting of a young boy took up most of the wall. "Man in moon?" North asked, looking down at the glittering man. Bunny looked down as his eyebrows furrowed, "This is no time for games Sandman!" He hissed. Sandy put up his hand, a stop sign appearing above his head.He was about to retort when suddenly he heard humming, a dark figure coming around the corner.

Pitch was twirling a dark blade in his fingers, a smirk visible on is thin lips. He turned into the hallway, his golden eyes focused on the dark brown door in the hallway. Bunny let loose a growl, folding back his ears. Pitch startled, starting to shrink back against the wall. Sandy threw out his whips to stop him from sinking into the shadows, pulling him towards the four guardians. Bunny pulled out his boomerang and pressed it against Pitch's throat "Where. Is. Jack?" The rabbit sounded out, pressing the sharpened wood against his skin. "Wouldn't you like to know, Bunnymund" He smirked, not bothered by his restraints. His eyes for a second flashed to the door and that was all Bunny needed. He shoved the shade towards Sandy who was making incredibly fast motions with his hands and symbols. 

The blue-grey pooka opened the door and felt himself loose air for the second time that day. Inside this room was not a tied up or even a dead Jack but... a nursery. He felt himself shake as the nostalgia and sadness hit him. The room was circular, with a nest like crib in the centre surrounded by what looked like handmade toys, The windows were draped in cloth that made the sunlight shimmer through in brilliant colours. The small children's books had been gnawed in the corners, much like teething kits liked to do. On the far wall, between the windows hung a painting. A painting of a white buck in scholars clothes and a dappled brown doe in medical clothes. They both seemed to be looking down on the crib, smiling warmly at it's contents. What was left in the crib was a hand stitched blanket, white with a blue family crest. 

He shook his head of the room, he needed to find Jack, then he could figure out why the Tsar had a Pookan nursery at his earth estate. He removed himself from the room, casting a quick glance to the smirking pitch before scenting the air; It smelt of oldness, like it had been some time since anyone had moved around these halls, it smelt of Pitch who stank of rot, then there was the scent of freshly fallen snow, mint and chocolate that followed the winter spirit and then there was blood. While he could source the smell of Jack to almost every inch of the place, the blood was fresh and he could target it.

He ran through the halls until it became stronger, the smell just almost overpowering the welcome smell of Jack, breathing, alive. He slid into the wall while distracted, sliding against it's dusty surface as he was blinded by the intense of that rusty stench. The door, it was tall, dark wood similar to the one at the nursery. Aster rushed to open the door, feeling himself pull back as the scent became stronger. Bunny gagged into his hand, he knew that when Jack had serious injuries he could just crumble it away with a red snow. This was, so much more. The red covered a circle on the floor, all that was left was a crumpled blue hoodie and a pair of dear skin pants.


	6. Rebirth

Jack had always known cold, it's burning touch followed him everywhere he went. Even in the warmest weather, he could feel the chill creeping at his spine. Jack however, was not as used to the dark. He was used to moonlight illuminating snow and snow making the entire earth brighten and blind. This felt unnatural, he was deep in the dark, it surrounded him like thick jelly. The noise was the worst of it, the slosh of the snow in his ears accompanied by the loud crash of constant footsteps.

He felt like he had been taken back to a long time ago. The day had just ended and the sun was beyond the hills. His usual routine of his parents gently singing him to sleep was disturbed when instead of the softness of their native tongue came the deathly screams of the entire castles residents. He was snatched up from his crib quickly, his new eyes seeing little but blurs of colours. He was suddenly in the arms of his father who he called his Sa, recognising him by the glowing hues of his fur. He had tried to chirp but his mouth was shut by a much larger paw. He was passed off to the soft rose scent of his mother. She grasped him tightly before emerging into an extremely bright room, her body barely fitting in the cramped space. He was tucked under her chin as she breathed shallowly.  
It was hours before they emerged from the bright room, only because one by one the lights seemed to dim before switching off. Mother's breath coming out in sobs. She dragged one of her feet, the broken limb cracking as she forced her weight upon it, even stumbling down to three legs. Jack saw a white blur from between his mother's caramel fur and with an excited chirp "Sa!" reaching out a small paw towards the shape. His Dam looked down to him before her eyes followed his, a shocked gasp escaping her mouth. "Night... Oh my, my love" She whispered, but her amber eyes went to the kit at her chest. 

She continued onward, dragging her poorly leg behind her. Frost didn't understand why she was leaving Sa behind but maybe he would follow. His mum took him to the outside, the intense cold biting through his soft fur. He whined and tried to bury himself further into his mother's chest. She looked at him, deep golden amber eyes in a pool of warm brown and white. "I'm so sorry Baby, I can't. I'm not strong enough" She whispered, her voice deep and cracking. She held him close before beginning to dig into the snow that lay on the ground, "Now you shall stall here" she said as she put him gently into the hole in the snow. "I'm going to go and check if anyone else needs help, oh my snowflake, if I'm not back. The Tsar will come get you, he'll take you to a good place" He reached out his little paws and his mother smiled before packing the snow in front of him. He had heard her reenter the house but... she never came out. 

He whined now, as he had as a kit. The Tsar had found him a few hours after, his paws frozen together and his stomach rumbling in pain. However it wasn't exactly the Tsar but a guardian who had found him, a man made of star dust had lifted him from the snow. Sent by the Tsar, with strict rules and lies to tell. The small man looked pained as he pulled the small kit to his hands. He knew where the kit was safest but that interfered with the Tsar's plans to heavily, it had been a millennia since he had granted a wish of this magnitude. This was a special case, for his little charge to survive. A pooka kit had to become human.

The next part of the plan was simple enough, he went to a village not so far from the Pooka residence. Found a couple having trouble conceiving and put the boy in their arms while they slept. They awoke to a small, beautiful boy to raise and praised the gods for gifting them a healthy son. They named him Jack, a name passed down from the families men. He was loved and with latent powers the Pookas held, he gifted the adopted parents a child of their own, a young girl. She was the greatest gift he could have ever imagined, he loved her more than anything he could ever possess. Saving her from the ice was his most welcomed and last achievement. While he could never remember it, as Jack frost he often floated above specific houses. Young sweet children with light brown hair and honey coloured eyes. Watching over the Overlands as an unknown thanks for protecting him in his youthful years.

He was awoken from his memories when he heard the door swing open and the soft footfalls of padded feet against the hard stone floor. The soft almost non existent noise of gagging behind a muffled hand. It wasn't pitch! Pitch came into a room excitedly, making loud noises to announce his presence to Jack. Whoever this was, was different. He tried to chirp to alert his presence under the thick layer of red snow but no sound emerged from his tight throat. His limbs felt far too heavy to push himself up but he could hear the feet turning away and he had to do something. He kicked out a leg, but it did nothing but hurt his underused muscles. So he started to hum, it burned at his aching throat but he continued trying. The sounds came out wrong but just enough like the song that his parents used to sing to him, The moon's Protector.


	7. Reintroduced

Bunny's ears pricked at the sound, he looked away from the guardians and the contained Pitch back to the room. "Jack is... Gone?" Norths voice lowered as he drew a deep sobering breath. Bunny raised a hand to shush him, directing his ears towards the sound. His heart started beating faster, in rhythm with the well known song he knew as a kit. He looked towards Pitch, "What did you do to Jack?" His voice was fierce and angry . Pith looked rather smug from his position, trapped in golden bands. "I simply fixed him, It's your Man in the moon that broke him in the first place, huh Sandy?" He chuckled before getting whipped in the face by a rogue wing. Bunny looked to one of his oldest friends, "What does he mean?" he asked nervously. The golden eyes both looked to the pile of reddening snow, where the tune seemed to be emerging. 

Jack thought he could hold it no more, his humming had gotten them to stay but none of them where getting him out. Did he want them too?, he had forgotten so long ago about this, could he really look Bunny in the face when he had no answers to give. It was then when a loop of golden sand wrapped around him, pulling him from the snow, the red having leaked into his normally white coat. He could see, much more than he could as a kit at least, he could see Tooth and North staring at him and the back of Bunny. The blue-grey pooka was angry, leaning forward to the shade with murder on his mind. Sandy looked sad, his eyes staring at what he had brought from out the snow. "What are you dags looking at! Jack is dead!" He heard the Pooka growl before turning towards the snow pile.

The rabbits eyes had opened wide, his mouth agape as he stared down at a Pooka. A pooka, that wasn't in a mirror. The fur was white, at least it would be if it wasn't soaked in blood. His eyes were bluer than sapphires, blinking to try and look at the other. "Bunny?" Aster felt his heart drop, that deep tone was undoubtedly Jacks. He turned to Pitch, "HOW DARE YOU!" He ignored his normal boomerangs, pulling out a sharp stone dagger. Sandy stopped the assault, knocking out the fear king quickly. He was spelling things out in symbols but Bunny was far to mad to make any kind of sense of it. "How do we change him back" Bunny asked, trying to avoid the sight of Jack's form.

"This is a cruel trick, even for Pitchner" Bunny cursed under his breath, Jack tried to stand up, accidentally slipping on his unusual feet and hitting Bunny in the back, leaving a streak of red through his fur. Bunny looked towards Jack, his eyes were watery. "Bunny, I'm sorry, I didn't. I didn't know" He started, pressing his forehead against Bunny's muscular back. "Sandy please I can't" His throat burned as his legs failed to carry his weight falling to the paper covered ground. "I didn't know -Hic- I didn't know" He curled into himself on the floor, his wet fur uncomfortable. Bunny looked down at the whimpering pooka, his heart beating so fast he thought he was going to go deaf. Sandy look at the pooka too, his face full of regret. He began to sign;

Two Pookas, one with a familiar staff in his hand.  
Two pookas, the smaller holding a kit.  
Fearlings and Pitch.  
A kit by itself  
Sandy with the kit  
Sandy giving the kit to a Pooka with a paintbrush, then an X across it.  
The moon with an X.  
Sandy changing the kit to a human child.  
The child being left with a human family.  
Ice breaking.  
Jack Frost and then the Pooka that stood behind him.

Bunny turned to the younger Pooka, who was curled in on himself, pressed against the back of Bunny’s leg. "Why wouldn't Manny give him to me! He's been alone for who know how long?" Bunny shouted, waving his boomerang as he went. Jack tugged on his fur, "Bunny, that was only 320 years ago" he said sadly. Aster became enraged his fur standing on end. "WHAT? There were other Pooka's here!?" he shouted, his shoulders drooping. "I can't... I... I need to take Jack back to the Warren" He whimpered, turning to try and pick up the blood-soaked pooka. He plucked up the light pooka, holding him as he opened a portal beneath his feet. He dropped down gently, ignoring the calls of the other guardians as he closed the tunnel.


	8. Home

Jack barely was awake as he was cleaned off, scrubbed in warm tub, dried off with a rough towel that tugged on his fur. He briefly recalled being plucked up from the warm tub and deposited on a sweet smeeling pile of softness. He mewled as he inhaled the scent, burrying his nose into the fabrics until his head was enclosed. 

Aster had just fixed a cup of tea for Jack, originally aiming for the hot chocolate but he didn't know how it would affect him. He walked carefully with the hot beverage, opening the round door with his foot. He chuckled as he he caught sight of Jack. All that was out was his rear and back legs, the rest of him tucked under atleast 4 duvets. "Oi Mate" he whispered, shaking the ankle of Jack's new feet. 

" Mm No wakie Bun" Jack groaned, pulling his feet into the duvet cave, sending an egg shapped pillow rolling to the other side of the room. "I made you tea? I was going to make you your hot chocolate but I'm not sure if you can have that. Arctic Pookas are a bit different." Aster said, patting the lump of blankets. "You could est meat before as well, Pooka's usually don't digest that well...".

"I don't remember Sa or Dam eating any meat..." Jack said as he pulled himself from his cave. "I guess they were experimenting, they hadn't been here too long" Jack whispered the last part as he saw Bunny cringe. "Were you? Were you born on Earth?" Aster asked, holding the warm cup between his hands. "Yes.. Well Maybe, I don't know" Jack whispered back, placing his cheek on Aster's broad shoulders.

Bunny turned, bumping his nose into Jacks. The soft sensation gentle and intimate between them. "Manny made my Sa stay quiet up on the moon eith my Dam and then when she got pregnant, he kicked up a fuss until Manny let him settle on earth" Jack explained, renembering his view on those scattered papers. "He tried to contact you, all 25 of them did. They thought you'd be safer in the castle, I guess they were wrong" Jack said into Bunny's fur. Petting down the softer chest fur. 

Bunny felt his heart clench, his eyes pinning at the shock. "20...25" he said as he turned to the white Pooka. "All the Pooka's that had been on lockdown on the moon. Only my dam and I made it... but she went back in. My sa always said she was too stubborn" He continued. "Shh Jackie, you can tell me later snowflake" Aster said as he wiped a thumb across Jack's tear stained cheek. He smiled softly, his green eyes watery. He pressed his nose against jacks, softly pressing their lips together. "You have me now".

Jack sipped his tea , pressed firmly into Bunny's side who was gently grooming at the fur beneath his ears. Eventually Jack put down the cup, smirking at the white kangaroos painted on the mug. "Bunny?" He asked, voice softened by the tea. When green eyes moved over to his face he gave a small chattering purr. "I love you" He stumbled in the curling pookan tongue, his words barely formed on memories of his blurred parents hung over him. 

Aster almost choked and then tears welled in his eyes once more as he tackled the spirit to the round nest of blankets. He groomed the arctic pooka's neck murmuring "I love you" and "My sweet little flower". Jack let out chuckles as he clawed gently through the course fur on the back of Bunny's head. He looped his legs over Aster's lithe hips, stretching out his neck. 

"Ha Bunny that tickles! Ha hm oh" Jack let out chuckles that turned into sweet hums. "Bun" He whispered huskily as he traced Aster's spine. His blue eyes ablaze with hidden burning. Bunny looked up, grinning before his smile fell. "Are you sure Jack? Maybe we should just do other stuff, yeah?" Despite his words, his tone was husky and deep. "Oh please. We've done it before and I'm atleast 70% sure I know how you work" Jack said the last of it with a goofy wink. 

Bunny scoffed before getting up from the nest, walking a bit stiffly to the wooden drawers that stood by the door. He barely had to look as his paw retrieved a glass bottle. He checked the label before uncorking it, dripping it on his fingers. He smirked at his lover as he rubbed the ointment into his fingers. 

He kneeled on the nest, leaning in to sniff at the ever pleasent smell of Jack's heated arousal. He sighed in bliss, his whole body relaxing at the intense scent of love and contentness. "I love you Jack. I loved you before you turned like this. I am so glad I met you" Bunny whispered, his voice deep and lustful. Jack looked at him, blue eyes blazing. 

Jack moved his legs apart, gesturing with a hand for Aster to join him. He got a chuckle in response. Bunny kneeling down beside the nest, rubbing his cheek against Jack's knee. His tongue started there, licking at the soft fur at Jack's thigh. Jack keened above him, his knee gently massaging Bunny's head.

His tongue lapped from the mid-thigh to upper. Closing his eyes and purring as he rubbed hid face in the sweet minty scented fur. His purr raised in volume when he swept his tongue over Jack's sensitive entrance making the frost spirit jump in surprise. "Mm Stay still Jackie" he whispered as he continued. His thin tongue making short work of the pooka, squirming on the nest. He pulled himself up, noticing the patch of pink in the sea of white fur.

He grinned, leaning down to lick at the new offered skin as his fingers began to stretch out what his tongue couldn't. Jack was breathless, legs hiked up on Bunny's strong shoulders. "Ohh god Bunny, Mm that feels... so fucking good" Jack moaned, pushing his hips up. Bunny smiled but couldn't respond, his attention divided on his two tasks.

"You think you're ready for me yet Jack? I can wait but I'm about to burst" Aster took one final long lick of Jack's full shaft before pulling away. Pushing himself up so that his erection pressed up against Jacks. They both moaned at the increase of sweet heat and friction. 

"I'm ready Bunny" Jack moaned, his voice dark and deep as he clutched onto the duvet cover. Looking ludtfully up at his lover, "I want you" he whispered. Bunny bit his lower lip before diving in for a kiss, tilting sideways to slide his tongue into the other's mouth. He pulled a hand down between them, hissing as he maneuvered his cock into position. He pushed his hips foward, throwing his head back as he felt the tight inner walls. Jack let out a hush of breath, his hands tightening in the soft covers.

Aster panted as he slowly thrust in, inch by inch, each new touch a burning sensation. Jack coiled around him, his moans muffled by the thick fur of Bunny's ruff. He growled playfully when Aster's thrusts would falter, nipping at skin and fur to keep him going.

Aster thrust in continually, his breath dripping with lust as he pulled back and forth. He'd dip down to mingle breaths with Jack, using the down time to rotate his hips against his. Jack's body moved on its own accord, both natural instincts and history pushing him. 

Jack pulled Aster down to his chest, kissing him as deeply as possible as he held onto strong arms to ground himself. "Please! Cum inside me" He moaned out, barely above a whisper but it was enough. Aster rocked, his hand going to palm Jack as he saw stars. His arms barely holding him collapsed into in Jack's chest. Jack would've laughed if he wasn't feeling his legs shake after such an intense orgasm.

They cleaned up a few hours later, both feeling shakey on their legs as they wobbled to the bathroom. Afterwards they laid down on the lounge, both tired as all hell.

"I love you" Jack said in pookan, Aster looked at him with a brow raised. "I think I might need to get you caught on some other words.. Maybe even some sexy ones" He teased, biting the base of Jacks ear. Jack laughed and pushec him playfully before laying on top of him. "I love you too Frostbite" Aster said as he pressed his chin between Jack's ears.


End file.
